


The ABC’s of Donald Trump

by Lightning Strikes Multi (Yimin)



Category: American Politics RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimin/pseuds/Lightning%20Strikes%20Multi
Summary: The ABC’s of Donald Trump, from Apple to ...Zimbabwe?Humor, all opinions are my own and sometimes not even that.





	The ABC’s of Donald Trump

A is for Apple iPhone, which Trump uses to Tweet. Or maybe for the A**hole countries calling for his blood.  
  
B is for the Beaver, that lives on his head. Or maybe for Bus, have you heard that tape yet?  
  
C is for Cat, which he so loves to grab.  
  
D is for Despicable, do I need to explain?  
  
E is for the white Elephants in the room, his racism to start. Or maybe for the Emoluments Clause that he’s so blatantly violating.  
  
F is for F*cking, which he shares with his daughter (ew).  
  
G is for Great, his goal for America.  
  
H is for Holidays, which he takes so many of.  
  
I is for Igloo, where we’d all like to see him (no cell service in the Arctic!). Or perhaps for Impeachment, come on, we’re all thinking it!  
  
J is for Jail, where he surely belongs.  
  
K is for KKK, they love the Donald!  
  
L is for Loser, who is it really, Donald?  
  
M is for Moron. No explanations needed.  
  
N is for Nasty, both in actions and in words.  
  
O is for Octopus, he’s a bit too hands, no?  
  
P is for Pussy - see Cat  
  
Q is for Queer, because he hates the LGBT community.  
  
R is for Reject, I wish we had during elections.  
  
S is for Summary Judgement, let’s get this man behind bars!  
  
T is for Troll, on and offline.  
  
U is for Miss Universe, whose contestants he peeps on.  
  
V is for Victory, which Trump tries so hard to fake.  
  
W is for Wastrel, would you disagree?  
  
X is for X-ray, let’s try to find his brain!  
  
Y is for You are a _____(fill in the blank), Donald Trump!  
  
Z is for Zimbabwe, which he hasn’t insulted...yet.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please let me know what you think, and which of the options for certain letters you like more.


End file.
